User talk:Pupann
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pupann page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GanondorfHyrule (Talk) 22:58, November 29, 2011 :D Welcome, glad that you could make an account! Now you have the ability to do more things on this wiki other than editing. Enjoy helping out here. PS: Are you planning on posting Nintendogs pictures? If so, great! :) Clarimber 23:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: And Really? Cool! I've only read it once because I borrowed it from my library. However I want to read the next two books: Waggit Again and Waggit Forever. Clarimber 23:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I can't wait to see them! Clarimber 23:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: However You can upload pictures from the 3DS or from a camera. Either one is fine. Just put the SD card from your 3DS into the computer. All 3DS pictures can be found in the "DCIM" folder on your computer, and from there it should show a list of pictures and the date they were modified. Clarimber 23:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! You're welcome. If you ever have any future questions, don't hesitate to ask! Clarimber 23:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! Yippee! You got an account! Now you can add pictures and do more stuff instead of just editing. Snowy is wearing the 'Dot Collar' from the Downtown BARC. You must have 10,600 Owner Points or play 33 days in a row to unlock it at the Downtown BARC. You are using the Toy-Poodle version right? I am using the Golden Retriever version, so the Dot Collar is black, instead of white in your version. So it is white with black dots unlike mine which is black with white dots. Haha I also lied about my age when I signed up. I put that I was 16 years old even though I'm only 11. XD Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Re: Chain-Link Necklace Did you check in the Accessories section for it? If it's not there, then you could probably make a new page about it as long as you have enough information to start it off. Just double check so there aren't duplicate pages. (: Clarimber 22:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Update It seems that the information for the Chain-Link Necklace has already been added. I thought there wasn't a page for it either, but as I was editing I found it listed in the Accessories under "Collar". It was instead called the Metal-Link Necklace, which was probably the reason as to why we couldn't find it. Just thought I should let you know! Sorry for any confusion. Clarimber 00:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: First Time Yes, I put my age as 16 upon first try. I knew you had to be 13 to sign up. My most recently bought dog was Daisy, the Toy Poodle. I just bought her last month. And there is no page for the 'Chain-Link Necklace' as first of all, it is on the 'Collar' page and second of all, it is called the 'Metal-Link Necklace'. '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Reply That's what I thought of doing before asking for help, actually, lol! But I wanted to make sure that there was another way to solve it, because after awhile it would get a little tedious to keep switching them out. Thank you for the advice, though! Clarimber 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Big Picture You mean the one with the 'Nintendogs + Cats' logo on it and Abbie below it? Haha I love that picture too! It was one of my very first pictures I took wit the 3DS. Actually it was kinda accidentally taken. I accidentally pressed the 'R' button on the back of the 3DS immediately after the Nintendogs + Cats game was done loading. '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Which one? Hi Ann. Mind if you tell me the description of the 'big picture' of Snowy you were talking about? I'd like to clarify which one as I have alot of pictures of Snowy! =) '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ''' Oh I see Oh okay! Haha yeah I love that picture of Snowy! It's cute, don't you think? '''Cheers, Abigail_PuppyLover ' ... Hi Ann. I am very happy for you that you won the Nintendogs Cup. But (not trying to be mean), I really think you should stop bragging about it. Yes, the championship gear is SUPPOSED to 'brag', with the 1st place sign and everything else. Look, I know you are very happy that you got your first Nintendogs Cup for Disc, but your not the first one to! Please just stop talking about it, it's getting on my nerves! Sorry! '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ''' Re: Yay me! Congrats! (: Was it your first time winning? I always have to work hard to go through all of the levels, especially the Nintendogs Cup. In Disc Competitions my dogs will sometimes try to catch the disc either too early or too late, and in the end they tie with the dog in first place! Lol, I'm not the best at Disc. That's why I prefer Lure Coursing, followed by the Obedience Trial. Clarimber 23:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it is rather strange! When you tie with someone else for first place in any competition, you both get first place and the same amount of money. Clarimber 22:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of true now that I think about it XD I usually come on at this time after school. I'm more active on the weekends though. Clarimber 22:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh Oh, that's cool! I don't play any sports as of now. I used to play soccer, but I kind of lost interest for it so I stopped playing last year. Clarimber 22:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup Oh hi :) Yes im back, but i don't think i've ever met you before. My old account used to be "Nintendude244" but then i quit temporary and then came back with this account instead (Cuz "Nintendude 64" kinda sounds like the console "Nintendo 64"). There used to be another user on this wiki: ChishioKunrin, who was my friend on this wiki, left around about the same time I did. She was one of the greatest users this wiki has ever had. But anyways... My Labrador? He is male :) I called him Labrynth 'cuz i heard this quote "Labyrinth Come In!" multiple times somewhere. Ive no idea where its from, possibly some movie. And when i was looking at the Labs, the name "Labrynth" immediatly popped into my head, so i thought it was fitting :). If i have enough money i might get a black Cavalier and name her " Iris" or a red Dacshund and name him R.J :) :) Its fine. You don't need to be scared of me. I don't bite :). I think most people don't talk to me because i'm either frightening or boring in some way :/ I dont really know why ChishioKunrin left. I think she needed to move on to another wiki most likely. But i'm gonna miss her :( Me and her got along great. Especially around vandals BTW thank you for sorting out No1Katycat. I must say, your doing a fantastic job even though you've only been here for a good few weeks :D Nintendude 64 00:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Random '''1) Hmm, I'm not really sure. I think it's just to add a little trivia for you but that's my guess XD '2) '''It was kind of simple actually. I wanted to have a username that resembled me in some way. At school I'm in the band and I play the clarinet. So I "morphed" my name and the word clarinet together, and that's how Clarimber came to be! '''3) '''Lol cool! That happens to me most of the time. Other times I just win by 1 or more point(s). Clarimber 02:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thanks for liking the name and pics.Slime guy 13:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello I now have Gizmo, Hunley (a pure white sheltie), and my boyfriend's new puppy Shino, a brindle bull terrier, I still have Zya but she is in the Pet Hotel, I mainly use the dog beds, an armchair and the antique sofa as my furniture. I'm trying extremely hard to earn the points to unlock French Bulldogs they are ADORABLE! Speaking of adorable your pomeranian is soooo cute. ~~Taylor516~~ Thanx Well i'm glad u think so. Yeah Labrynth is cute :) I especially love the way they shove their faces into the helicopter when trying to grab it. Also, and please don't think i'm rude for saying this, but nearly every girl here has a Pomeranian, and i too once had a Pomeranian, until i deleted my save data. But I, on the other hand, prefer the more robust and sporty breeds such as the Boxer and G. Shepherd and the Min Pin. But i think the Poms are very cute, especially the Surprise Me ones! Im glad you liked the Nyan Dog pic, but it was really just something i did when i was bored. I might do the Nyan Cat thing with Precious the Cafe Cat! Ps: I think "Candyfornia" from No1KatyCat's profile is a fake place, like a pun on "California" ya know Nintendude 64 23:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you :) Thanks for your comment about Malik! XD Reply I'm hoping to get the French Bulldog version too! I'm planning on getting dogs on the other two versions, and I don't want to restart, so another version would be nice. Anyways, to your question: I guess it depends on how much you want a kitten. I only have one, Star, but I don't really play with her that much... D: She usually just stays in the hotel and I sometimes take her out. You can't really do much except give it a toy, or watch it do something else. That's just my opinion though. As far as name suggestions, I'd have to think of some. I don't know any now I'm afraid. But between the two names you picked, I like Ali. (: Clarimber 04:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: KK I don't think I've heard of that book before. Why'd it give you nightmares? Is it supposed to be scary? Clarimber 15:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The pic Well that was random. My user picture is from a uploaded picture on the Dragon Quest Wiki. Last time i checked it was in near the top of The new new photos on the dragon quest wiki page.Slime guy ,but i have not checked it in over two weeks 16:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Husky Ive always wanted to get a husky, but i don't have a clue what to name it. Most people will just name theirs Lucky or Max, but in honesty, i want a name thats really cool sounding and fitting, and not plain 'ol boring names like Lucky, Max, Spot, etc. I really think those names are boring and repetitive, i'm not trying to insult people here in any way. Thats why i named my dog Labrynth. Its very interesting and unique, and it has "Lab" in it. I was thinking of naming my husky Geezer, what do you think? Nintendude 64 13:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) huh? I never knew there was a Greek god named "Labrynth" or "Iris". I'd say coincidence Robopup I have just got one. It's a red one. :D Re: Picture Thanks! And I like your user pic of your pomeranian, too cute! It's okay, I'm kind of on the same page as you. I seldom get nightmares, but I can get scared easily lol. Clarimber 00:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you You're welcome! :) I'm not entirely sure. She has not been active for some time, but she could be busy doing other things. I hope she comes back though, she's a good editor here at this wiki. Clarimber 02:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) DLC Neighbors I think since DLC neighbors are downloadable content, like updates, sent out from Nintendo, you might need your 3DS to be connected to the Internet when a neighbor is being handed out. Your 3DS will detect the DLC and download the neighbor, and then you can check your journal in-game for a present sticker. Then, you tap the sticker and it grants you the neighbor and item and ask if you want to meet them at a park. ChishioKunrin 13:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? Ummm, i've thought about it but I haven't really been playing it a lot recently, i've been concentrating on playing Mario Kart 7 most of the time instead :/ Reply Thanks! Yes, I got it for New Years by using my money. I celebrate Christmas, and congrats on getting an iPod Touch! As for a Great Dane, I think you should choose the Fawn pattern. I personally like that one but you can decide what you want. Maybe you could also try to go for a Surprise Me pattern. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? I'm not sure if it's just a coincidence because that happens to me too! When I got Shadow the first present he found was a Leather Necklace. The first present from Lilah was a Sunflower, and the first present from Oddball was the Pink Rose. :D I forgot what my other dogs found though. Clarimber 07:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: R I never found a Red Spiked Collar on any of my games! I ended up just buying it though lol. Yeah, it's kind of sad if you donate a dog or restart cause the game makes them seem so real. I could never donate my dogs, but I'm thinking about donating Star because I rarely take her out of the hotel. Also, congrats on getting AR cards! Obedience is fun but it's also time consuming. It took me more than a month to get Sasha all the way to the Nintendogs Cup, and even then she has only won twice. I think that's my fault though because I got lazy and stopped practicing with her. I have some names for a Great Dane. Male: Axel, Bruno, Riley, Rocky (or Rocket), Rosco (or you can spell it Roscoe), Sky, Titan. Female: Autumn, Cocoa (or Coco), Echo, Fern, Lacey. Sorry that I have more male than female, usually when I look at Great Danes I think of male names. And you don't have to use any of the names if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine. (: Clarimber 04:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) my user pic Thanks :) Sovietdog 23:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Names Alright and you're welcome :) It's okay, I understand. Glad to see you back! I still have room for more dogs too, but I'm not sure which one to get next. I just now noticed your birthday passed. I don't know how I missed that D: I'm sorry. Happy (late) Birthday! Clarimber 03:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hello im new to this but not the game i was wondering if you knew how many trainor points i need to get the wind up toy frog on nintendogs+cats french bulldog?? 02:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC)''cat lover hi im the one that said if you know hot to get the toy frog windup toy please answer back soon :3